4swordsmisadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 - Linked Between Worlds
Linked Between Worlds is the 10th episode, 3rd possibly from the Hyrule Fantasy Arc, and the 1st episode to not include NG Medals because the director had to cut corners thanks to the impatience of the viewers Plot After Red chooses the Tower of Hera punishment, Error and Bagu escort the 4 Links to the Tower of Hera, claiming that they don't have any chance of beating this dungeon and laughs at them. Purple believes that the Links can handle it because they've been to 17 previous dungeon. Error explains that the Tower is remodled to be a dungeon within a dungeon, so it's twice as challenging. Blue notices Inception and couldn't tell where it came from. Red believes that Blue went crazy, but Blue elaborates that it takes more dungeons and Red's cringeworthy moments to become that way. Purple is relieved that they don't have a time limit in the dungeon. Green asks Error and Bagu if they are going to be supportive or not, and Error replies that he and Bagu are with the Links all the way but they secretly knew that the Links can't beat the dungeon 20 times. Green then proceeds to blame Red again for putting the Links into this predicament because Red broke the magic mirror, and Blue angrily tells him that they wouldn't be in this mess if they still have it. Red continues to blame Green for misusing the mirror and (especially) for taking them to the Japanese version of their quest, because there was a Japanese Zelda, and he could have shredded his dignity and have everything he wanted and so on, but Blue reminds him that it is what they wanted. Purple also believes that they are the same Link but each with fourth of the original Link's personality, but they decided to talk about it later. After that, Green said that he would've take the mirror to the repair shop, and then, they wouldn't be in this mess, but Red doesn't care, and decides to use his Hookshot and shove through Error and Bagu after they've finished the punishment. The Links finally started to move into the dungeon, AFTER Red asked Blue about giving him the bow and arrows, in which Blue refuses. At the entrance to the Tower of Hera. Blue explains that before the modelling. it used to require raising/lowering floor levels with hidden red and blue switches, now it will constantly unlock parts within the Dark World equivalent. Due to the fact that they don't have a mirror, Blue suspects a portal to the Dark World is hidden inside the dungeon, which requires backtracking and avoiding Darknuts using their stealth abilities. He goes on to say that this dungeon is actually extremely easy despite being complex, and is ironically made by the same developers who made the Water Temple. After Red curses at the developers (including Eiji Aonuma, as well as breaking the fourth wall), Blue points to the barrels that they need to use to avoid attracting attention, but Purple runs in without thinking to get one. Suddenly, a Darknut appeared and is slowly walking towards Purple. Red uses his Hookshot to stop the Darknut while the other Links surround it with swords. They hear a familiar voice, and found out that Zelda is possessing the Darknut as a ghost. The Links believed that Vaati killed Zelda off. Zelda knows the true reason, but doesn't want to speak about it. During her flashback, she charges a powerful attack and throws it at Vaati and Dark Link who hopes to shield themselves from the attack with chocolate (but they ran out). Blue thinks that Zelda is having a repressed psychological emotions. Red believes that Vaati wants to keep her body for himself. The Links and Zelda stared at Red when he said he would. Blue suggests that Vaati is trying to revive someone from the past, using Zelda's souless body (not Ganon because it's too cliche). After her rambling about her predicament, Zelda and the Links decided to ignore the punishment and interrogate Oshus for unknown information because Oshus has been using the Links as entertainment for an excuse to do random quests. After exiting the Tower of Hera, Error and Bagu notices the Links chickening out on the punishment, but then they see the Zelda Darknut threatening them with Red's Pedestal of Time threat. Fearing the Darknut and out of negotiations, Error and Bagu ran away. Red teases Zelda, which causes her to threaten anyone who annoys her by using her soul to possess the teaser and bludgeon what's left of his or her brains out. Blue believed that the Milk beat her to that. When Green left to search for Oshus' cave, Purple flirts with Zelda, and Blue asks if Zelda can pick things up in the state she's in, but she replies that she can't, due to being a ghost, but other people can touch her. She can still feel anything even though the Links can't touch her, with an advantage of feeling less pain. After Red touches Zelda with his sword, Zelda proceeds to possess him and knock his brains out by slamming his head on the Dungeon's wall. Green returned with knowledge of the location, and finds out that Zelda possessed Red for his behavior. Zelda and Green have a romantic moment, but Cojiro (The super Cucco) comes out of nowhere and ruins it. Zelda attacks Purple claiming that he scared her, but then Blue admits to calling Cojiro since he was needed. In Oshus' lair, it is revealed that he actually speaks English. He decided to demand a giant Deku Leaf for his herbal tea if the LInks finished and survived the 20-time Tower of Hera task. Just then, the Links, Zelda and Cojiro barges in, and interrogates Oshus. Without Error and Bagu to support him, he decides to fight them himself. Purple tells Cojiro that the old geezer is part of the KFC management, and Cojiro goes Super Saiyan and shocks Oshus. After much tormenting from LInks, Zelda and Cojiro (along with his DBZ cloned cucco friends), Oshus tells them he doesn't know exactly how to get to the Twilight Realm, but he knows the pieces of another magic mirror. He has one of four shards of the Mirror of Twilight. Zelda believes that he is telling the truth. The Links, Zelda, and Cojiro Dragon Team decided to look for the pieces of the mirror and proceeds to go to Kakariko Village where a tool shopkeeper knows where to find a shard. References/NG Medals References: Hotel California - While introducing the Links to the Tower of Hera, Error and Bagu act as hotel managers, and shows them the "menu" in which their continental breakfast is served from "fat" to "chance" Inception (song) - Blue hears the sound effect after Error and Bagu talks about the Tower of Hera, he heard it from somewhere, but couldn't remember. He hears it again when he said "dungeon within a dungeon Eiji Aonuma - This developer makes an appearance as a 4th wall breaking joke when Red was angry at them for making the Water Temple and threatens them, while Aonuma replies by saying Gomennasai! Spirit Tracks: Zelda possessing the Darknut references a DS game CHOCOLATE - Vaati asking Dark Link to get the chocolate which is their only chance to survive, but they ran out is a reference to Spongebob episode "Chocolate with Nuts" A Link Between Worlds - Blue believes that using the ocarina to go back in time would make them risk turning Hyrule into Lorule, which is coincidently the opposite of Hyrule in the 3DS game, "A Link Between Worlds". Dragon Ball Z - Cojiro threatens Oshus with his cucco friends, who don costumes that resembles the characters from the anime. Avatar the Last Airbender (TV series) - Zelda and Purple parodied a scene from an episode from the Avatar second season with Zelda saying that she''s got her eye on Oshus, and Purple whispering "Zelda tribe" a clear reference to Sokka's water tribe remark Satoru Iwata: Referenced before the ending credits to give tribute to Iwata. Songs that were referenced were: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor Don't Stop Believing By Journey You Got the Touch